The objective of this contract program is to maintain and operate a Synthetic Peptide Facility for the synthesis of large quantities of previously prepared peptides (up to 20 grams via single-batch preparation of multiple small-batch preparation (5-10 batches)) as well as relatively smaller quantities (5-100 mg) of novel peptides.